


Holy Agony

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Drabble Tag 5 - Femslash 100 [38]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Community: femslash100, Demons, F/F, Femslash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Drabbletag5 @ Femslash100 Prompt "Supernatural: Lilith/Ruby – deviant"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy Agony

Lilith pushed the toy, even bigger than the last, deeper into Ruby's ass. It was a bright red monster that stretched Ruby beyond the limits of a non-possessed body.

  
Ruby was naked, dangling by the legs from rusted chains that were fixed to the rafters of the dank barn they were playing in. A spreader bar kept her open and fully accessible.

There were splashes of blood dotted around the dirty floor, particularly directly below Ruby's meat-suit. There were cuts, some inflicted by blade, some by whip, all over her body. Heavy metal balls hung from nipple clamps, her arms were secure behind her back with cuffs so tight her wrists were a raw bloody red.

Lilith was naked too, her body pale and perfect, her blonde hair flowing free. Her perky perfect breasts bounced a little and she sashayed like she was on air while she paced around her subordinate.

Lilith stopped in view of Ruby in front of a little table she'd set up. On it were sex toys and instruments of torture (and some things that were both). Lilith picked up a dildo, a pretty pink thing, and dipped it into a small bowl of water.

Holy water.

"Want it?" Lilith asked.

Ruby nodded. "Please."

Careful not to drip any on herself Lilith took the dildo to Ruby. "Scream for me," Lilith whispered. She slashed down, stabbing with the dildo, slamming it into Ruby's cunt.

Sizzle and smoke, Ruby cried out in agony.

Then begged for more.


End file.
